1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Video Telephony (VT) communication system including an electronic device and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A VT service in a 3rd Generation (3G) mobile network is designed based on data transfer between terminals using a 3G-324M protocol, which is an international standard. Request, response, and instruction functions between terminals maintain interoperability using an H.245 protocol, which is a message transport protocol. Also, the terminals manage connection of VT and manage data exchange and a connection call during a call connection through the interoperability. VT is performed by actually exchanging images and voices according to a predetermined data format at both terminals using the H.245 protocol.
During use of a VT system, a user of a terminal desires to effectively receive images and voices from a peer terminal. In a VT system of the related art however, transmission of images and voices from the peer terminal is controlled by the peer terminal. That is, the user of the terminal is unable to control the peer terminal during the VT session and is therefore unable to control the images and voices transmitted to the user's terminal. In addition, the H.245 protocol does not provide for control of the images and voices transmitted from the peer terminal by the user terminal. In a situation in which the images or voices transmitted from the peer terminal are of poor quality, the user may request the counterpart user to correct the images and voices transmitted by the counterpart user terminal. However, this results in an inconvenience in that the user and the counterpart user must exchange additional information such as feedback information.
Therefore, a need exists for a VT system and method for remotely controlling a peer terminal during a VT session.